I think, im in love
by Hikary-senpai
Summary: Un one-shoot sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, reviews porfa!


Era una mañana tranquila en el Going Merry Go, todos estaban almorzando en la cocina tranquilamente hasta que alguien con cuerpo de goma empezo a robar comida...  
-Oye Luffy! Deja de robar comida!-le reto Usopp  
-Fi gu do ja romes, ge ta sogo fo (Si tu no la comes, me la como yo)-le respondio con la boca llena  
-Seras maleducado hablando con la boca llena!-le reto Sanji pegandole con la sarten  
-Ah...esto...-decia Vivi tratando de parar la pelea  
-No intentes detenerlos, puede que con el apetito de Luffy, pierdas una mano-le bromeo Nami divertida  
-Ah...esto...que?-dijo Vivi quedandose blanca de miedo  
-No te preocupes Vivi-chan, si te hace algo, lo dejo sin carne-le consolo Sanji  
-Gra-gracias Sanji-san-dijo Vivi /  
- Sanji no hagas eso y Nami no digas eso que no es verdad!-se quejo Luffy  
-Quien sabe, con tu apetito, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar-le molesto Zoro  
-Zoro! Tu tambien?-le grito Luffy  
-Ya cambien el tema, que Chopper se esta asustando tambien-los detuvo Usopp  
-Si no dejas de jugar con la comida te la quito-reto Sanji a Luffy  
Mientras tanto lo unico que pudieron hacer las chicas era reir...y tratar que Chopper recuperara el conocimiento ya que se habia desmayado por la conversasion, rato despues de que Chopper lograra recuperar el conocimiento, todos volvieron a sus labores; Luffy se sento en su asiento favorito, Zoro se dispuso a entrenar, Usopp divirtio a Chopper con sus historias, Nami fue a dibujar sus mapas, Sanji lavaba los platos y Vivi lo acompañaba, sin embargo en la mente de la peli-azul empezaron a surgir unas preguntillas y unos sentimientos que experimentaba por primera vaz desde que abordo el Going Merry  
-"Umh? que sera esto que siento? es bastante agradable...me gusta esta sensacion pero, porque solo la siento cuando estoy a solas con Sanji-san? sera que talvez...no, no puede ser, pero si talvez pudiera ser...eso significa que...me gusta Sanji-san"-pensaba Vivi confusa por la cantidad de sentimientos en su mente pero salio de sus pensamientos al notar de que un cocinero amable coloco una taza de té enfrente de ella  
-Toma Vivi-chan, empezo a hacer frio, bebe para que no te enfermes-le dijo tiernamente  
-Gra-gracias, que amable-/  
-Uhm? pasa algo Vivi-chan-le pregunto por su comportamiento  
-Que? No, no estoy bien...no te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo /-Uh? Sanji-san tienes tu corbata torcida, dejame ayudarte-dijo divertida y puso la corbata en su lugar  
-Ah-Ah Mellorine~Mellorine~Mellorine~Mellorine-gritaba Sanji  
-Callate Cocinero Pervertido!-se escucho la voz de Zoro molesto por los gritos  
-Obligame Cabeza de lechuga!-le respondio  
-jajajaja!-se reia Vivi- Sanji-san que divertido eres-le dijo feliz  
-Ahhh! Vivi-chan que linda-pero justo en ese momento un pequeño chorrin de sangre salio de su nariz (ero...)-Lo siento Vivi-chan, te manche?-dijo limpiandose /  
-No te preocupes- dijo feliz- gracias por el té- dijo saliendo de la cocina /  
-Ahhhh! que linda es Vivi-chan- se dijo a si mismo el ero cook (con sangre el la nariz obiamente )-Y es tan tierna, ay! le quiero tanto!  
Esa tarde, Vivi se vio atacada por las preguntas de Nami y su curiosidad  
-Y...Vivi...-empezo Nami  
-Que pasa?  
-Que estuviste haciendo todo este rato en la cocina?-dijo Nami curiosa  
-Po-porque preguntas eso?  
-Porque...estuviste en la cocina...a solas...con ya sabes quien...- dijo Nami insinuando algo  
-Pero! Nami-chan que dices? Si no ha pasado nada!-/  
-Entonces porque estas sonrrojada-dijo señalando su mejilla  
-Nada paso Nami-san, lo juro!-dijo nerviosa  
-Nunca pregunte si algo habia pasado- dijo hacendole contestar sin que se dera cuenta  
-Uh-suspiro-Bueno...solo le enderece la corbata-/  
-Admitelo de una vez  
-Que cosa?  
-Que te gusta Sanji-dijo indiferente  
-Que...QUE?  
-Admitelo, solo te pones roja con el, no te importa que ligue contigo, y tambien te gusta estar a solas con el  
-Tienes razon-/-Si creo que...si me gusta  
-Y pues  
-Y pues que?  
-Dile que te gusta, de seguro aceptara de inmediato  
-Tienes razon, creo que deberia ir a decirle  
-Anda y no te pongas nerviosa, solo se tu misma-le dijo Nami dandole animos  
-Si tienes razon Nami-san-le respondio Vivi-Gracias-y se dirijio a la cocina toda sonrrojada, cuando llego a la cocina encontro a Sanji golpeando a Luffy con su sarten ya que este queria robar carne, Vivi solo escucho y espero a que el chico de goma se fuera  
-Gloton asqueroso! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no robes comida!-le gritaba Sanji  
-Jo Sanji, si yo solo venia para...para...para verificar que todavia quedaba comida!-mintio o por lo menos lo intento el chico de goma  
-Admitelo no sabes mentir, ahora fuera de la cocina!-y lo hecho a patadas  
Y esa fue la "señal de entrada" de Vivi, cuando se aseguro de que no habia nadie mas que Sanji en la cocina, se dio la libertad de entrar  
-Esto...Sanji-san?  
-Uhm? Ah! Vivi-chan, lo siento, me encontraste en mal momento, que pasa?  
-Na-nada, solo que...-a Vivi no le salian las palabras-"Esto esta mal no se que decir!, Y si le digo algo que le moleste!, No quero molestarlo, vamos solo dile no es tan dificil, bien le diremos a las 1 a la las 3!"-penso-Queria decirte que el te estaba muy rico-le quedo mirando con una sonrisa-"Tonta"-se dijo a si misma

-Que bueno que te gusto, te lo prepare con mucho cariño-dijo tiernamente

-De nada-/-bueno ya me voy-y volvio con Nami lo mas rapido que pudo, tenia tanta vergüenza que le empesaron a tiritar las piernas, las 2 chicas estaban en la habitacion

-Y bien-pregunto Nami-le dijiste?

-...

-Dejame adivina; te pusiste nerviosa y como no sabias que decir le agradesiste por el te, cierto?

-...Si-dijo sin animos-no sabia que decirle y solo pude decirle eso

-Ya, ya no te desanimes, decirle que le quieres a una persona no es facil-dijo tratando de ayudarla

-Ya se...pero no se que puedo hacer, si sigo diciendole esto creera que solo lo quiero como amigo

-Tu sabes que no es verdad-le dijo Nami abrazandola

-Gracias Nami-chan-le devolvio el abrazo-Pero, que hago?

-Primero que nada, hoy te toca el puesto de vigilancia

-Eso ya lo se-¬¬

Esa tarde, a la hora de la cena, estuvo el mismo espectaculo como el de la mañana, despues de la cena, todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas y Vivi se fue al puesto de vigilancia, hay consiguio meditar sobre sus sentimientos

-"Vaya, esto si es dificil, no puedo decirle cada vez que lo intento, le digo cualquier cosa"-suspiro-"Trato de seguir todos los pasos que me dijo Nami-chan, pero /se tu misma/-recordo-"Claro, eso era me ponia tan nerviosa que olvide ser yo misma, bien si me relajo talvez piense mejor la proxima vez que hable con el"-pensaba cuando escucho crujir la madera del barco

-Vivi-chan, estas despierta?

-"No puede ser, estaba pensando con el y ahora esta aqui, lo mejor sera calmarse y responder"-penso /-Aaa, si estoy despierta-"si no se lo dices, estas frita!"

-Te traje un manta por si tenias frio-le dijo tiernamante

-Gracias-/-oye Sanji-san?

-Que pasa?

-Podrias quedarte un rato? /

-Claro Vivi-chan-le respondio-"Mellorine~Mellorine"

Estaban halli, los dos juntos, solos, era el momento

-"Bien, dile, anda tu puedes, no no puedo"-pensaba Vivi nerviosa y /-"Bueno por lo menos abrazalo"-y como le dijo su conciencia le dio un abrazo al ero-ero

-/-Que tierna Vivi-chan- y le devolvio el abrazo-"Mellorine! Mellorine!"

-"Bien por el momento todo va bien, ahora dile-penso pero no lo pudo contener y le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio

Sanji, abrio los ojos como platos, no sabia como reaccionar, su corazon palpitaba tan fuerte que parecia que se le iba a salir del cuerpo

-Are-are Mellorine-dijo con sus ojos con forma de corazon, y Vivi le dio otro abrazo

-Te quiero-le dijo al oido

El ero-ero no sabia como reaccionar, por primera vez habia una chica que le decia eso, y esto fue lo primero que le llego a la mente, la tomo del rostro, y la beso en sus labios, y la peli-azul le correspondio, estuvieron asi un largo rato cuando el beso finalizo se abrazaron y siguieron

**Fin :3**


End file.
